Lights Camera Action
by melvncholymvmi
Summary: The one with the vlog. Based off of a prompt.


Title: Lights Camera Action

Author: melvncholymvmi

Rating: K (for an f bomb)

Summary: The one with the vlog. AU.

A/N: I am clearing out my prompt bank. This is based off of a prompt from iSmellSkanx.

_**Prompt: can you do a story where d & l have a YouTube channel it's cool to see vin & mitchy recording vids for the fans so it would be cool to see them do it as their fast characters oh & everyone's alive**_

* * *

"What is _up_, Dotty family?!" Dom exclaimed to the camera positioned cautiously on his dashboard. "If you don't already know, _yo soy _Dom and this is my beautiful, gorgeous, _sexy_, badass wife Letty coming back with yet another video for you guys." He pointed both index fingers at the recording device and then turned to his wife, kissing her cheek.

"Yes! This week's video is actually _really_ special because we are back where we first started." Letty reached forward and grabbed the camera, turning it so that the future audience would be able to see their location.

The lens adjusted and revealed that they were somewhere in the desert. What looked like hundreds of cards and thousands of people gathered at a finish line under a huge banner that boasted "RACE WARS 2019".

"That's right, suckers!" Letty turned the camera back to them. "We're at Race Wars! This has been—how many years, papa?—twenty?"

Don nodded. "Twenty years. We're old as hell."

"Speak for yourself."

"That's cold."

Letty shrugged, teasingly and gave the camera a sly wink. "Doesn't matter because still wind up kicking ass and taking names. We're still the best in this business."

"True. We'll be going live during the next few days to show you guys what goes on behind the scenes of Race Wars. Let's go!"

* * *

Dom and Letty allowed their viewers a backstage pass to the absolute fast and furious fun. They went live before races, during the parties at night and answered some questions for a Q+A segment. In between, they shot footage to edit for the video they would post at the end of the week.

For one small part of the video, Letty sat on Dom's lap around a large bonfire with their family. They just _talked_ like they hadn't done in a while.

"I know it's hard for us to check in as often as we want since we're all spread out around the world, but I just want to say thank you guys for coming."

"You don't have to thank us, brother." Brian said.

Han added, "Eleven hour flight doesn't mean a thing when it feels like you're coming home."

"But," Gisele mentioned, wrapping her arms around Han's neck, "we still have to get you to come and see the crazy shit they're doing in Tokyo."

"Speaking of flights, where the hell are Vince and Rosa?" Leon wanted to know.

"Layover in Dallas gone wrong." Jesse replied. "Their connecting flight got canceled, but they should be here by breakfast."

"I'm sorry they're missing opening races." Letty added.

"Rosa couldn't care less. V is probably working her last nerve about it, though."

They laughed, knowing what Rome said was true.

"So, while we have you guys here, we just want to hear your take on Race Wars. What does it mean to you guys?" Dom used the camera to span around the circle, landing on Tej who held Ramsey in his lap.

"I mean, I think it's what Han said. I'm sure we can all agree that it feels like coming home. We spend so much time country hopping, living this fast and furious lifestyle that we _need_ these moments to ground us."

"I agree." Rome interjected, "I mean, what's more grounding than coming back to where it all started? Like this was just a few neighborhood kids fucking around and now look at it. People come from all over the world for this."

"I think that's a testament to what we made it." Brian leaned forward, forearms resting on his knees and a Corona dangling from his fingers. "We have literally built this sort of extended family from the ground up. We can go to any country and have people there to love on us and ride with us through anything."

"Race Wars is a one big ass family reunion." Rome jokingly summed up, laughing with the group.

"That should be our tag line for next year." Dom chuckled.

* * *

_Sunday, Echo Park, 3:21PM_

Dom and Letty sat at their workstation, working on the final edit of their Race Wars video for their YouTube channel.

"Let, do you want to check out our closing segment before we post? Let me know if there's anything you want to change?"

"Yeah, let me see." She turned his computer towards herself and clicked the space bar.

Her own voice filled the room.

"Thank you guys so much for coming on yet _another_ adventure with us. We hope you all enjoy this extra special edition of _Fast & Furious_!"

"Yeah. Comment down below what you guys want to see from us. If you are new, make sure you smash that subscribe button, like this video and turn on your post notifications."

Letty added, "And always we're apart of one love and One Race, so," before Dom joined her to finish, "we ride together, we die together."

Dom put up the peace sign and Letty's hand covered the camera, ending the video just before their credits and special thanks flashed across the screen.


End file.
